


Tie me up and take me over

by Acetonperoxid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acetonperoxid/pseuds/Acetonperoxid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Malik wakes up, he finds himself in a unknown place, surrounded by darkness and bound to an invisible wall. Mariku is with him and takes control over his body again... in a different way and with a little help by some tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie me up and take me over

Blinking, Malik opened his eyes. His head felt heavy and he had trouble lifting it. Around him there was darkness. He thought to recognize purple between all the black, but maybe it was just his imagination. 

Where was he?  
How did he get here? 

When he tried to move, he realized that he couldn’t. Horrified, he looked along his arms, which were held captive by shadow-like fog on an invisible wall. His legs were tied up as well. He hung crucified-like in the air. Panicked, he braced himself against the shadows, but they were unyielding. 

What was going on?  
A nightmare?

"Useless," said a familiar voice. 

The voice sent chills up and down Malik’s spine. He turned his head towards the speaker. His copy was sitting in the shadows on a pedestal, but didn’t look at him.

"You?" Malik asked, horrified.

Mariku turned his head in his direction; a faint grin on his lips. "Hello." He jumped from the pedestal and walked toward him.

"How? That's impossible!" Malik tugged at his bonds.

Mariku stopped in front of him. "I was never gone."

"Impossible!"

Mariku shrugged. "I was here the whole time." He made a sweeping gesture.

"Where are we?"

He tapped against Malik’s forehead. "In your pretty little head."

"Impossible!" Malik exclaimed for the umpteenth time.

"Deep down," Mariku continued, "in a place you prefer to forget." 

Suddenly the darkness faded and an image formed. Candles flickered. Pillars and stone walls appeared. Full of fear Malik’s eyes became wide.

"No," he gasped, tugging again at his chains. "Please don’t..."

The pain came suddenly. Malik scream while it felt as if his skin was peeled off his back. He begged it to stop. His back was on fire. He felt the blood soaking his shirt. 

"Stop," he cried. 

He was sick with pain and felt as if he were about to faint. The pain disappeared as suddenly as it had come. The grave chamber disappeared into the darkness. 

Panting and weakened, Malik hung in his bonds. His back felt normal and his shirt clung only because of the sweat on his body. Only in his mind he felt the reverberations of pain.

As Mariku wiped away his tears, he looked up. Mariku also breathed heavy and to judge from the look on his face he had felt the same as Malik. 

"This is my punishment," whispered Mariku with a bitter tone.

"Why am I here?" Malik asked softly.

"Because you called me."

Surprised Malik raised his eyebrows. "I didn’t call you.” 

"Maybe not consciously." Mariku put his finger on Malik's heart.

"This is insane. Let me go!"

"It isn’t me who holds you captive." 

Uncomprehendingly Malik looked at Mariku, but didn’t get an answer from him. 

Mariku sized Malik up. He looked older. "You've grown.” Mariku noted. "How many years have passed?"

"Three," replied Malik.

For a short moment Mariku looked kind of sad. "So, why did you call me?"

"I didn’t," snarled Malik. He wanted to leave. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"Why did you call me?" Mariku repeated his question.

"I didn’t..." Malik didn’t bring his sentence to an end, but bit his lip instead. Or did he? He had quarreled with Isis because he wasn’t able to adapt to society. They often argued because of that. 

Isis didn’t understand him. Even Rishid, who had always protected him, couldn’t understand him. They hadn’t gone through what he had been through. He didn’t trust people. He didn’t know how to deal with them. He had always just controlled them. They had been his slaves, nothing more than useless scum. But now he had to interact normally with them.  
It was too much for him, but his siblings didn’t understand. He hated to be at home and he hated it even more to be outside. No one understood him. That's why he had wanted someone who could understand him; someone who accepted him for who he was. 

He stared at Mariku. He had called for him.

Waiting, Mariku still looked at him. 

"I..." Malik's mouth was dry. "I wanted someone who understands me."

A grin appeared on Mariku’s lips. He stroked Malik's cheek. "And I do," he whispered. "I know what you need." His grin widened and took on manic features. 

Malik stared at his second half. He had a bad feeling about this. The shadows behind Mariku whirled and took shape. Panic-stricken Malik stared at the shadowy tentacles.

"What are you doing?"

With a serious expression Mariku looked at him. "Unbearable pain,” he whispered. “The feeling of being skinned alive. The taste of blood in my mouth and the smell of it in the air. Every day. Every hour. For three years. Too weak to do anything against it, because you do everything to dislodge me." He started to laugh and fear gripped Malik to the marrow. Had he fallen for one of Mariku’s tricks again? Did he never learn from his mistakes? "But now it's my turn." A tentacle shot forward and stroked Malik's cheek. It was unexpectedly soft and warm.

"Stop it."

"Relax." 

The other tentacles began to move. His clothes ripped like paper. He blushed as he was naked. Hungry, Mariku’s gaze wandered over Malik’s body. He clucked his tongue. The tentacles stroked over Malik’s body. Malik braced himself against his chains, but it was useless.

"Stop it, stop it," he muttered.

"But your skin is so soft."

"You can actually feel that?" Malik asked, horrified.

"Of course," Mariku replied with a shrug.

"You are sick."

"Yes." Mariku began to grin again. He enjoyed playing with Malik. Because of him, he had lived through hell, but he had no intentions of hurting him. They had been through enough. Nevertheless, he would have his fun with Malik.

Malik gasped as a tentacle wrapped around his cock and rubbed it.  
"You can’t be serious!” The tentacles began to secrete a liquid, which was spread over his stiffening manhood.

"I am." Mariku was hot. To be able to touch Malik and to see how he responded to his touch turned him on. "Besides, you seem to enjoy it.”

"Shut up," Malik gasped and suppressed a moan. He shuddered every time the tentacles stroke along his sides and he got goose bumps from the way they touched his thighs.

"What a potty mouth you have," Mariku whispered, grinning. “We should shut you up.”

"What?" Malik’s eyes widened in horror as he saw the tentacle in front of his face. He pressed his lips together. The tentacle pushed against his lips and Malik turned his head away.

"Be a good boy and open up." 

Energetic, Malik shook his head, but the tentacle forced its way into Malik's mouth. Malik closed his eyes. It tasted like... he couldn’t name the taste. He bit down. 

Mariku screamed and the tentacle disappeared from his mouth. "That hurt," snapped Mariku.

"Stop this shit!" Suddenly, he felt more tentacles on his butt. Dumbfounded, he stared at Mariku. "You wouldn’t dare!"

"You bet!"

The tentacle pressed against Malik's entrance. "Please, please don’t. Stop it, damn it, stop it."

"Are you a good boy then?"

"Yes! Yes!" Malik answered quickly and the tentacle withdrew. Another appeared in front of his face and he reluctantly opened his mouth. It immediately filled his mouth and Malik closed his eyes. With his tongue he stroked the smooth, soft surface of the tentacle and moved his head slightly back and forth.

Groaning Mariku put his head back. "That feels so good." 

The tentacle in Malik's mouth also began to secrete a liquid; it tasted like sweetened milk. Malik head was spinning. He felt humiliated, but he had imagined it much worse. Mariku could have done all sorts of horrible things to him, but this actually felt good.

Pleased, Mariku watched as Malik took care of the tentacle with his mouth. Judging from his facial expression and the way he sucked and licked it he had taken a liking to it. 

Mariku undid the belt and buttons of his pants. Of course, seeing Malik like that turned him on even more.

The tentacles withdrew from Malik's mouth and Malik followed it with his head, as if he didn’t want to let it go. The other tentacles withdrew as well. 

"You seem to like it."

Ashamed Malik looked to the side. He licked his lips. “Why did you stop?" He asked softly. No one was ever allowed to find out what was happening here.

"I don’t want you to cum already." Mariku stepped closer and kissed Malik. Immediately he returned the kiss. He opened his mouth for Mariku’s tongue. Their tongues rubbed against each other and Malik leaned forward in his shackles. His hands clenched into fists. He wanted to touch Mariku.

"Set me free," Malik whispered, panting.

"Not yet," replied Mariku. "Ready for the next step?" Confused, Malik looked at Mariku, but his unspoken question was answered in the very next moment, when he felt a tentacle on his butt.

"No," he gasped. "No, no. Anything, but not... aaaaaah!" The rest of his sentence turned into a scream as the tentacle penetrated him. Tears shimmered in Malik's eyes. At least, the pain wasn’t so bad thanks to the liquid.

"You're so tight," moaned Mariku and stroked Malik’s cheek.

"You bastard," hissed Malik.

"Don’t say such mean things." 

Malik pressed his lips together. Now he felt even more humiliated. It was not exactly a pleasant thought of losing his virginity to a shadow tentacle, controlled by his psychopathic second half.

The tentacle began to move. Slowly and with each thrust it went a little deeper. Panting, Malik closed his eyes. The humiliation was unbearable and what was even worst: he began to enjoy it. 

There were now two tentacles that took care of his arousal. Others caressed his thighs, his sides and his nipples. A film of whitish liquid covered his body. Malik groaned loudly and another tentacle penetrated his mouth.  
Willingly Malik sucked and licked it. He enjoyed the hard, deep thrusts. It felt amazing how every inch of his body got touched and caressed. He wanted so much more.

Malik opened his eyes and looked at Mariku, who was watching him; his mouth slightly open, his cheeks flushed and his hand rubbing his own dick. Malik wanted Mariku inside him, not the tentacles, but otherwise, it felt so good how they fucked his ass and mouth. He felt it so deep, it almost drove him crazy. 

Malik’s scream was muffled; a second tentacle squeezed itself inside his body. He dug his nails into his palms and tears were in his eyes. It hurt. Damn it hurt. It was almost too much for him, but he didn’t have much choice. The tentacles fucked him hard and Malik felt the heat in his body rising. The pain was gone shortly after and damn it felt so good; he never felt this good in his life before.

Malik’s body trembled and his insides clenched as he came. For a moment, he hung exhausted in his chains, but he got no rest. The tentacles still caressed each part of his, now even more sensitive, body.

He felt Mariku’s body close to his and heard his groans in his ear. Malik shivered and opened his eyes. Mariku stood right in front of him; his eyes were soaked with lust. 

"Did you like it?" 

Malik nodded and started to say something, but the tentacle muffed his words. It withdrew and Malik took a deep breath. He leaned slightly forward. 

"Mariku," he groaned and all movements stopped all of a sudden. Malik made a pained sound. He wanted more.

"You haven’t called me that in a long time." Mariku stroked his cheek. Mariku was the name that Malik had given him as a child, but later he hadn’t called him by that name anymore, to show Mariku that he no longer saw him as a human being.

Malik's gaze wandered over Marikus body. He still had his shirt on, but his pants were gone. His cock was hard and only inches away. Malik licked his lips. "Mariku," he repeated in a pleading voice.

Mariku took his face in both hands. "What do you want?" Restless Malik licked his lips again. "Tell me."

"Fuck me."

"But I already am," Mariku replied with a smirk.

"No," Malik shook his head, "with your... your... I want your cock in me."

"Who would have thought that you're such a naughty boy?" Slowly the tentacles withdrew from Malik's body and his legs were released. Mariku took him by the waist and pulled Malik closer. Malik gasped as his member was pressed against Mariku’s shirt. They kissed for a long time while Mariku massaged Malik’s butt.

With one thrust he got in Malik, who threw his head back groaning. Mariku wasn’t as big as the tentacle, but he felt much better. He put his legs around Mariku’s hip and enjoyed the hard thrust of his second soul. Mariku kissed his neck, sucked gently on the skin and bite into it. Malik moaned loudly. 

His head was spinning. Mariku’s hands and his tentacles seemed to be all over his body and the lust permeated every cell of his body. This was even better than before, and his second orgasm was imminent.

“Fuck me harder!”

Malik screamed when a tentacle squeezed itself into him again, in addition to Mariku’s cock. Neither Mariku nor his tentacle slowed their pace. 

"Mariku" Malik whimpered partly in pleasure, partly in pain. The tentacle had a different rhythm than Mariku and it drove him crazy. Lust took over his body again and completely repressed the pain. He screamed Mariku’s name in pleasure and begged for more. He felt Mariku’s breath on his heated skin and heard him whispering Malik’s name, each time he thrust deep into his body.

Mariku didn’t even have to touch Malik’s cock to make him cum again.

The tentacle withdrew at once after Malik came and it was only Mariku, who thrust in him quickly. Mariku kissed him hungrily as he pressed Malik against himself. He dug his fingers into Malik's hair and gripped tightly as he reached his orgasm.

Malik's arms were released and he let himself fall forward. He put his arms around Mariku and snuggled his head against his shoulder. Panting, they stood there for a while, embracing each other; Mariku then put Malik back on his feet. 

Malik had no strength in him, and sank on his knees. He lay down and closed his eyes. The sex had exhausted him and he just wanted to rest. Mariku dressed again and then put his cloak over Malik. He kissed his temple. 

"Get some sleep." He kissed him again. "In the meantime, I make sure that all your problems are gone when you wake up." He grinned and took control over Malik's body.

End.


End file.
